


I Remember What You Like

by aunt_zelda



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e02 0-8-4, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Interrogation, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rope Bondage, Self Confidence Issues, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comandante Camilla takes a different approach to convincing Coulson to answer the radio; Coulson has a lot of angsty introspection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> Give me an interrogation scene; this is what I’ll want to write. Of course they couldn’t do something like this on an 8pm ABC show, which is half the inspiration. 
> 
> I hate using the "dubious consent" tag, it's kind of nasty, but I feel that it applies here. Coulson is verbally saying no, but we're in his head and he is attracted to her, it's the situation he's opposed to. And he wavers on that as well. 
> 
> If anyone feels that I've forgotten to warn for something, or feels I should switch the tag to rape/non-con, please let me know and I'll amend the tags accordingly.

Coulson offers no resistance as they tie him to the chair. The image of Fitz with a knife to his throat is burned in his brain, will haunt him for some time to come. None of them were ready for field work, for combat, they’d have all died if not for Ward and Melinda. Coulson had promised Melinda that she wouldn’t have to be involved in any more combat, would never have to pick up another gun. He’d promised her, and that promise had been broken on their very first away mission.

The blows are no surprise, effective enough, causing pain to radiate across his face. He spits blood onto the carpet and privately laments the cleaning cost of removing that stain. 

“Oh, Phil,” Camilla shakes her head. “This isn’t necessary.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” Coulson says brightly. “Release my team, lock yourselves in the brig, and I’ll put in a good word for you at your hearings.”

Camilla scowls, explains about the artifact. 

He should have known, should have guessed. Like most things in Coulson’s life, capable though he is, things never quite go his way. His first and only meeting with Captain America still makes him cringe inwardly, his heroic sacrifice didn’t even slow Loki down, his attempt to form a team of agents has endangered the lives of peaceful lab technicians and a civilian, and his reunion with an old love has ended in a plane hijacking. 

When Camilla accuses him of having a midlife crisis, it strikes a chord within him. Not that he’ll admit that, or show Camilla any more weakness than he already has. She’s right, though: the red sports car, the gadgets, the “man cave,” the team of attractive young people at his beck and call. 

“We’re running out of time,” Camilla bites her lip and eyes Coulson speculatively. “Very well. If threats to your team won’t suffice …” she straddles him, pulling at his tie. “I remember what you like, Phil. How will the radio technicians respond when they hear you breathless and panting, with a woman’s voice moaning beside you?”

Coulson stares. “You wouldn’t.”

“I will,” Camilla shifts and begins a steady rhythm. “Do you remember what I like?”

Coulson does, of course, he remembers everything. He remembers her smile when they were alone in that RV, away from the judgmental eyes of fellow soldiers. He remembers the way her face looks just before she comes, how her muscles tense. He remembers the spots that can render her helpless with pleasure if he touches them just right. He remembers her taste, had been looking forward to tasting her again.

But not like this.

“Don’t do this, Camilla, please,” Coulson’s voice cracks slightly, and it’s not an act, he’s genuinely upset by the proceedings. He wants to relax, find pleasure in this insane scenario, but he can’t.

Images fill his mind: Skye being grabbed by a soldier, Fitz with a knife to his throat, Simmons cowering in the corner, Ward beaten, and Melinda glaring at the skyline.

He owes them more than this. No matter how good it feels, this is wrong, and Camilla isn’t the woman she was ten years ago. 

“Just tell them everything’s fine, and nobody has to take flying lessons without a parachute.” Camilla urges, unzipping his pants. 

Coulson struggles as best he can, but he’s tied capably to the chair and Camilla’s weight has him pinned perfectly. 

“They’re innocents.” 

“They’re _soldiers_ ,” Camilla corrects. “They should know the risks they’re taking, by agreeing to being your eye candy.”

Coulson opens his mouth to protest, and then Camilla kisses him. She shoves her tongue into his mouth, bites at his lips. He splutters and wrenches his head from side to side, trying desperately to ignore the fact that it’s been a very long time since anyone kissed him, even if this is sloppy and invasive it’s still a kiss from Camilla. 

“You can say ‘no’ all you like, but I can feel your real answer,” Camilla slips her hand underneath his waistband.

“Basic physiological response … you should know better … than to judge someone just from that …” Coulson pants, inwardly cursing himself for not remaining completely impassive during this exchange. 

Camilla laughs, and starts stroking him. “I could take you back with me, Phil. Leave the children behind, you need a real woman, an equal. We worked well together back then.”

Coulson spots one of the little bots flying by. He comes to the logical conclusion that they’re going to create some kind of explosion, possibly blasting a hole in the cabin wall, to create a distraction. Subtly, he works his wrists loose of their bonds.

“Agent Coulson, do you copy?” the radio asks.

“You can save them,” Camilla whispers, her hand still wrapped around his cock. 

“Agent Coulson?” the radio blares. 

“We’re all good here.” Coulson says, looping the rope around a support beam nearby, to anchor him in case of an explosion or sudden change in cabin pressure. “It’s gonna be blue skies from here on out.”

Camilla smiles sincerely, leans forward for another kiss.

Coulson meets her halfway. Closes his eyes and pretends, just for a moment, that they’re back in that RV.

That’s her first clue that something’s not going according to her plan.

The next clue is when the artifact blasts a hole in the cabin wall and one of her men is sucked outside. 

After a few horrible moments when Coulson is certain they’re going to be sucked out of the plane, he manages to pull Camilla into relative safety and handcuff her. She merely gives him a look of resignation. She is, first and foremost, a soldier, this is old hat for her. 

Coulson distances himself from the prisoner transfers, not wanting to complicate things further. Camilla will be released soon enough, return to her home and her work. He has a feeling that they’ll meet again. Hopefully enough time will have passed that their feelings will be more manageable.

“You two totally did it, right?” Skye asks, grinning and waggling her eyebrows.

Coulson feels a lurch in his stomach, can still taste Camilla on his lips. “That’s classified,” he says abruptly, and walks way.

No length of time will be sufficient to make his and Camilla’s feelings more manageable. Coulson will just have to deal with them as they arrive.


End file.
